Dream job
by vampyre-freak
Summary: its 1810 in Glouster and bella is going to work as a maid for the Cullens the story is better than it sounds, or so i'm told! when i say phoned him i dont mean mobile phone i mean the crappy ones lol
1. First impression?

Please don't be mean it is set in Victorian Britain and Bella is going to be a maid for the Cullen's

**Please don't be mean it is set in Victorian Britain and Bella is going to be a maid for the Cullen's! Review Please be it good or bad! **

So here it is my first day as a maid for the Cullen's. I needed extra money for my father Charlie because he has a terrible illness that can be treated but is very expensive. The driveway is so long to Esme and Carlisle Cullen's house. He was a doctor and had five children who were adopted, they were called, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward. The village mayor had told me that the family were extremely beautiful and they often went camping over the weekends.

The huge white house stood in front of me, I rang the doorbell and it chimed a clear ring, as soon as it had stopped a tall handsome man with blonde hair was standing in front of me. This was probably Dr. Cullen.

"um… hello I'm Isabella Swan here for the maid job"

I took out my résumé and handed it to Carlisle, he swiped it off me and ushered me into the house. My god! It was huge the hallway was so bright and the stair case was exquisite, there were doors going off in every direction, it was like a maze.

"Esme? Isabella Swan is here for the maid job should we start her today or tomorrow?" Carlisle's voice bellowed up the stairs from the door.

"Tomorrow, I think would be best, we could show her around and introduce her today," called a soft smooth voice from one of the rooms upstairs. I knew one day wouldn't be enough to remember the layout of this house and I would forget the names of people straight away.

They took me to my sleeping quarters first, the room was in the attic but wasn't cold or uncomfortable. My bed was in the far corner of the room with a bedside table next to it and a small trunk for belongings underneath it. I knew I would have a pleasant time in Carlisle's and Esme's grand house.

Next they showed me the kitchen, where most of the servants were preparing what I assumed was lamp chops and potato, it smelled delicious and inviting.

"Our Servants have whatever we have for breakfast, lunch and dinner, unless they want something else." Carlisle informed me.

I managed to learn three of the names of people that surrounded me. The cook, Jessica and two servers, Mike and Eric. I phoned Charlie to see how he was doing and to tell him I was settling in just fine.

"Bella? Do you mind if I call you Bella, here are your instructions for tomorrow, you are to get up at 6:30 am and clean the west wing of upstairs you may do whatever you like when you have finished," Esme told me. I was strangely okay with that they were paying double the amount of usual payers and giving me decent working hours. I was going to love it here!


	2. The look

I got up about an hour before I was meant to, to give me time to wash, get dressed etc

I got up about an hour before I was meant to, to give me time to wash, get dressed etc. I hoped to meet the rest of the Cullen's today as I had heard so much about them from everyone in the house, I was also a little nervous of meeting the other servants in the house, I didn't like attention and the word of Bella Swan had gotten ahead of me.

Yesterday Esme had told me to clean the upstairs west wing (wherever that was). I heard Carlisle go from the house to the hospital, 3 miles from here. Well it was 6 am, and I was rearing to get a-cleaning. It turned out that I was in fact in the west wing of the house (but I of coarse did not know this and spent most of my time cleaning the east wing) I did not get in trouble as I was going to do the east side tomorrow.

I woke up bright and early again, outside it was dark and raining but it always rained in Nailsworth. The house wasn't very dusty or messy because it was looked after very well.

When I went to my assigned clean up area, I was surprised to an extremely handsome man about my age (17), I assumed this was Edward for everyone had described him as tall, quite muscular and his distinctive copper hair. I stared at him for what seemed like hours but was probably only mere seconds, then I realised he was staring at me with a look of utter hatred in his black eyes, I could not understand why, his jaw muscles were pulsating and his fists were clenching it was as if he wanted to scream and hurt me until I was black and blue. I turned way first, remembering that I had a job to do, I dared to sneak a glance where Edward was, but he had gone.

" oh my god did you see the way master Edward was looking at you," Jessica came up behind me I thought my heart had jumped out of my body at the fright I experienced, " have you met him or something?"

"no, never," was the only answer I could give.

"well. It was pretty strange to me Bella he looked as if he had a bad smell under his nose, did you see?"

" How could I miss it? Is he always like that?"

"He has never been like that, he is usually pleasant with all of us, maybe it wasn't you, there might have been someone behind you, or or

" It was just me and him," I cut her off before she could say another word, that run in with Edward had made me feel less welcome in this grand house.

Today when I woke up I wanted, for some reason, see Edward again, he might have been having a bad day, but today I only saw the other servants in the house. It was the weekend and the Cullen's were probably off on one of their infamous camping trips.

" Hello Charlie," I had finished all my work, so I phoned to see how Charlie was doing.

" Hi bell's, how are you? And before you ask I am fine I've got a nurse now called Bethan she is very nice, she is like a sister I never had."

"That's nice Charlie, but are you sure you're okay, you said you were fine last time and you fainted minutes after that"

" I am fine, Bethan says I am getting stronger everyday"

" But what if Bethan's lying to you just to make you feel more… secure?"

" So? So what if she is, at least I'm coping with it better when she's around then when I'm with you!"

That last statement was like an icicle being struck into my heart, I could feel the tears stinging at my eyes. Charlie had never spoken to me like that, I felt so guilty because that sentence was true, whenever I was around I spoke to him as if he was going to die at any second and anything would set me off.

" Sorry cha dad I've got to go and cook dinner,"

" Bella, I, I" I hung up the tears were flowing freely now, I ran to my room and started a diary.

_The only family I have left in the world is Charlie but now I can't believe that he shouted at me with such force that I had to lie to him just to get away. I feel so alone __and empty I wish I had never taken the stupid job. If only I could go back to when I was younger and life was so much easier._

I Cried myself to sleep, I got called down for supper but I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs. That night I dreamed of Edward, of that look of hatred was etched in my mind for ever, every time I closed my eyes he was there. I was glad that tomorrow was Sunday, I planned to stay in bed all day and only to get up for the necessities.


	3. The attic

It was Monday, Yesterday I cried most of the time and ate hardly any of the food I was given

So? What do you think of it so far?

It was Monday, Yesterday I cried most of the time and ate hardly any of the food I was given. The Cullen's got back late last night and by the booming laughter of, I think was Emmett, they had had a good time. Today I was going to do downstairs which was a lot bigger than upstairs (well, the rooms were anyway). The hall was my first obstacle and was a difficult one to tackle. The next room was the gallery, this was where I saw _him_ again, I was dusting the picture of a fruit bowl.

"Hello, I'm Edward,"

These words shocked me as I spun around, a crooked grin was worn on the face of the boy who looked at me with distain a couple of days ago.

"I'm Bella," I went back to my dusting I was sure if I took a second longer looking into the eyes of Edward I'd collapse into a strange heap on the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward still clenching his fist, as if he was resisting the urge to strangle me.

" I Know, my parents told me."

We talked like that for five minutes, but he reminded me that I had a job to do and was sorry for distracting me, It was like that day had never happened. I noticed something different about him, it wasn't just his demeanour but

" I'm sorry for asking, but, have you got an infection in your eyes?" The change was subtle but I flashed back to the look he had given me with black eyes and noticed that his eyes were now amber.

"No, why do you ask?" he said with a look of confusion

" your eyes, they just, seem… different somehow, well again I better be getting back to work or I'll be out of this house before I've had the chance to settle in!"

As I said this he gave me the look of hatred again, as if I had said something wrong or hurtful. I walked out the gallery and _he_ was still watching me, I shouldn't of turned round because I was much closer to the door than I realised, the pain in my head was immense as I stumbled back into a wall causing further pain to my back. Edward had just stood in the same spot, not bothering to see if I was alright, he was acting so strange and… and…

I fainted and fell to a heap on the ground, the last thing I heard was a door close, I was alone.

"Bella? Bella? Are you alright? Shall I get Carlisle? How did you do this?" Jessica, Mike and Eric were surrounding me screaming random questions in my ear.

"I'm fine, I don't need Carlisle, it was just a bump to the head."

"You might have concussion then," announced Carlisle as he glided into the room. He checked my temperature and my eyes, " no you're fine, but as a precaution you can have the rest of the day off."

"no really, I can get back to work," I got up only to trip again and land on my arm and ouch how that hurt.

"see you can't even stand up!" shouted Mike with unnecessary sternness.

Carlisle carried me back to my bed, I hadn't missed much of the day because only two hours later dinner was served, it was quiche and potato, funny I thought I had never seen the Cullen's eat before.

"Tomorrow you will do the unused side of the attic, it needs a good dusting," said Esme, I had just got settled into bed when Esme told me, I was quite annoyed.

"okay Esme,"

That night I dreamed of Edward and the glare, just as I thought he was a nice man he turned and went horrible, just because he was beautiful did not mean he could treat others nastily.

I got up at the usual time I went to the kitchen to have breakfast only to find Alice there, I didn't know Alice that well, but she was as beautiful as all the Cullen's, when she noticed me she rushed passed me and whispered "don't take it personally."

It was like she had read my mind, I had my breakfast (toast and tea) and went to the cupboard to get the cleaning things.

It was a long way to the other side of the attic, it was the only scruffy part of the house, the ceilings were covered in cobwebs and the floor covered in grime, boxes filled most of the room up with various choices from the past. This was going to take me the best part of two days.

I started by stacking the boxes up neatly into corners, when one caught my eye, it was marked _birth certificates_, I knew I shouldn't of, but I couldn't help but take a peak at the contents of this box. The one on the top of the pile was Edward's but something was not right the birth certificate said

**Oooh a cliff hanger, my first one (all very emotional for me) so I will except any reviews and I will take kindly to constructive criticism ! ****I think I'm doing alright so far but if people think otherwise well…. Boo hoo to you I'll carry on anyway!**


	4. found out

I couldn't believe what i saw, the birth certificate of Edward Cullen, who was born in 1700, but wouldn't that make him, 110 years old? That was impossible, he was my age and so beautiful. I rummaged further into the box, on every birth certificate the name's were the same but the ages were incredibly old. My father told me a lot of stories about vampires when i was little, and how they used to drink the blood of a human victim. They were just stories wern't they? I made the memory of the birth certificates go to the back of my mind and remembered my job.

I put the boxes round the edges to make the floor space of the attic bigger, the floors were not hard to clean and pretty soon i had the attic look like the rest of the house. on my way downstairs i heard the cullen's talking i didn't want to eavesdrop but i didn't want to interrupt them either, so i sat down on the stars and listened.

"Edward said he can't read her, Carlisle, is this cause for worry?" i heard Esme say

"her mind is not what is worrying for us, but her blood, her scent is too strong"Carlisle was cut off by Edward.

"Father, I can handle it, i have spoken to her before i just need to keep my distance" it was silent for a while and i was scared to move just in case the floor creaked and brought them to me, suddenly Edward's voice spoke up again "no we will not kick her out Emmett, she is doing this to save her dad from dying prematurely."

Again silence but no one spoke this time, until Alice's voice broke into the room. "She has seen them the new girl, Bella has seen the birth certificates!"

"oh dear this is all my fault, everyone, i told her to clean the dirty attic today, in fact i think she is still up there." said Esme

"Honey, no it is not your fault, and, can your hear something?"

I strained my ear, but i could only hear my breathing and heartbeat getting faster and faster every second that past.

"She is outside this door, i can hear her heartbeat and her breath, i wish i could read her to see how much she has heard?" it was Edward again, what did he mean by read me? And my scent...

Alice seemed to know the answer to that question " Enough to know something isn't right

and we are not normal, should we tell her?"

"Yes, that would be best, but we have to lock the doors so she doesn't run and tell anyone what we are, come on in Bella, i promise that none of us will hurt you," Carlisle's calm voice seemed run through my veins warmly and i obeyed, but could i trust their promises?

I walked in to find all the Cullen's Standing up and looking straight at me, i felt my blood rush to my cheeks in response of the attention. I wanted to run away these people were dangerous... things and abnormal monsters probably, but before i had the chance to turn the door was locked by Jasper , instead of unease I felt reassured, which was strange seeing as i was possibly about to be murdered by old, perfect people.

"Now Bella, i... we... don't know how to explain it to you but, we... we're...uh... well Bella we're vampires," i turned to look at the person who spoke, it was Edward of course, how could i be scared of him?

"And we only have two options which are turn you into a vampire or kill you, but we won't do any of those two on the account of, you musn't tell anybody, not Charlie, not Jessica, Mike or Eric _Nobody,_is that okay with you?" Carlisle said in a demanding but friendly tone.

"i promise," was all i could say, but, what else could i do in the face of seven blood thirsty monsters? No, I couldn't call Edward a monster or Carlisle or Esme, but they said they wern't going to kill me didn't they?

"oh and here's the best news," called Alice in her chirpy voice, " we're not your average _human _bloodsucking vampires, we only drink from animals, so we're vegetarian in a way, isn't that great?!"

yeah, just diddly, i thought to myself sarcastically which made me smile a little bit to myself.

"Hey she's smiling, " Emmet's booming guffaw carried straight across the room in a loud cheerful volume this amused and had me beaming at the thought that i was going to be safe after all. I could carry on working for the cullen's and pay for my dad's treatment and operation.

I couldn't help but notice that jasper and Rosalie had been very quiet in the room and i wished for them to speak, but Rosalie was giving me an odd look and Jasper seemed to want to keep his distance like Edward had when we first met, but i still had some questions about the vampire family.

"so uhh Edward what did you mean exactly when you said 'I can't read her?" I asked

"Well, you see I can usually read people's mind and for some reason I can't read yours" replied Edward.

Okay so one question asked three to go "Alice how did you know I looked at the box?"

"Well , i can see into the future and i saw you looking into the box,"

"so thats two answered, have all of you got special powers like edward and Alice?"

Carlisle answered for all of them "no, only jasper, Alice and Edward have powers in this coven there are some other people in different covens with special abilities, and before you ask Jaspers talent is that he can make people feel what he wants them to."

"This is my last question for today, what excatly could you hear when you said you could hear something?"

Esme explained "All vampires have a few things in common, we can run faster than any mortal, stronger than anything, lives forever unless killed (which is very hard to do and impossible for humans), drinks blood of animal or human and are exceptional at hearing, we also do not eat, drink (except for blood) or sleep."

"Thank you and i promise again that i won't tell anyone and goodnight." i said feeling sleepier by every second that past

"Good night Bella," they all said in unison except for Rosalie that had the same position and look she had when i first entered the room.

**So what'cha think? is it good and please review i love writing and if you have anything to say on how i can imprve please tell me!**


	5. his room

When I finally got to my bed, I realized I had so much more questions, but I guess they would have to wait until tomorrow. It took me ages to get to sleep even though I was still tired, but who wouldn't be worried when the people you thought were… _human_ were actually vampires, yes they _said_ they were vegetarian but what if one day, they got, really thirsty?

I woke up feeling really groggy and horrible, but it was Friday and I still had to work, I slowly got out of my bed and finally managed to get my clothes on, but then I felt a rush of exhilaration because I knew something that all the servants didn't, I knew that the Cullen's were Vampires, and that made me get ready faster because the sooner my work was done the sooner I could ask the questions which had been badgering me all night.

I came down the stairs feeling confident that today, I was going to start keeping the biggest secret that anyone has ever had to keep. I ran as fast as I could to the place I was cleaning today (Edwards room), maybe I would see him there and could ask him questions…

I knocked on the door and his deep voice answered with "come on in Bella." I nervously stood in the door frame waiting for permission for further entry, when I didn't get granted it, I walked shakily inside, it took all of my strength to put my right foot in front of my left, but finally I got to his bed where he was sitting. My first question struck me…

"Hey, if, um, you don't sleep why do you need a bed?"

"It's for appearance; it would be a bit weird if a servant came to clean the bedroom without a bed,"

"I'm sorry to be so nosey but this is all just so new to me, I hope I'm not being a pain"

"You can ask all the questions you want, this must be a very big change, looking at the world from a whole new perspective"

"When you said, that my scent is too strong, I know it has something to do with my blood, but what exactly?"

"Oh dear, I knew this was coming, your blood, is, so irresistible, I find it hard to control myself, that's why I was being so distant and snobbish toward you, I am ok now, as you can see, but if I haven't gone hunting for a while you will have to stay away from me.

"How would I know if you haven't gone hunting? Is there any way you can tell?"

"Remember when you saw a difference in my eyes? Well…. When they are black, that means I haven't gone hunting in a while, but when they are topaz, like they are now, I am full" he gave a little laugh, and I couldn't help but smile.

We sat there for what seemed hours, just talking about my family, and his family, I realized how long we had been talking when it started to get dark outside. I was so tired but I didn't want to leave his side, even for a second. I know I came up here to tidy his room, but to be honest his room was tidier than anything I could've achieved.

I made the stupid mistake of yawning which he immediately took as an invitation to repeatedly saying sorry for not remembering that I was _human._ I said that I was fine and not tired in the least and I was only yawning because I was on a bed, _then_ he saw how late it was and how I should be getting to bed.

"I am really not tired, and it's probably not late you know it gets dark earlier now," I said trying to get out of going to bed.

"ok, ok, you can stay for a while longer but if you yawn 5 more times your going to bed" he said mockingly like I was only 3 or 4 years old, but maybe he sees everyone that age because he's like 97 or so years older.

We talked for another hour and I hadn't yawned once, but I did feel really tired, I bet he could sense it, but didn't want to say anything.

For 10 minutes we stopped talking and I noticed a piano in his room, and I asked him to play it…

I relaxed on his bed while he played a lullaby, I was sure he made himself, because I had never heard it before.

My eyelids were getting heavier by the second…

The bed was so warm, and soft, and, and…

…

…

…

…

…

OH NO! I slept in Edwards room, what will people think of me, I don't want a reputation as a, a WHORE! But when I awoke I saw Edwards gleaming eyes looking at me, I had the best nights sleep, ever. In that moment, and I know it sounds awfully cheesy, but I knew we were in love.

**So guys what do you think, I know I used the words awfully but that's what they sounded like back then, please r & r and thanks for the really nice comments ******


	6. the forest

"Edward…I… I'm so sorry, I am so rude please forgive me." I said in my disgruntled state.

"Bella love, don't worry, there's nothing to apologize for, I should be the one who is sorry, I didn't notice how tired you were."

I started to think what he was doing while I was asleep, seeing as he never sleeps, so I asked him and he said that he watched me; I asked him about what time it was…

"It's WHAT time?" I was getting so stressed out I had missed half a days work already, I loved Edward but I didn't want to loose my job!

"Don't worry, your always worrying, I'll explain it to my parents and they won't do anything now, as you've already missed half a day, how about a walk in the woods?"

"That would be great."

Edward went to go and tell Carlisle and Esmé about our outing, and I went to get ready, when I walked into my room, I was greeted with a hushed silence, so I knew they had been talking about me. I suddenly wished my bed was next to the door and not the furthest, it took me 1 minute to get to my bed but it felt like 1 hour, it took me 5 minutes to get ready but it felt like 5 days. I don't know why, but I didn't care what they thought , I just wanted to know what thy were saying.

I got out of the room, when I bumped into Jessica, she hugged me which was weird, but at least I knew I had a friend.

Edward told me it was a long way to get to where we were going even when he ran at his fastest (which I didn't like because it made me feel nauseous). When we got there 1 hour later the sun was shining (surprisingly) and then I wished I could walk out of the cover of trees and into it.

"Bella? I am going to show you what happens to my kind in the sun."

Slowly (well for him) Edward walked into a clearing about the size of a meadow, what I saw next I would never forget for as long as I lived, Edward seemed to sparkle in the sunlight like there were thousands, no, millions of tiny diamonds on him, I almost wanted to cry at how beautiful he was. I reached out and put my hand on his magnificent face it was so cold and hard but smooth like marble, he looked at me with his gorgeous liquid topaz eyes; we stood there for ages gazing lovingly at one another.

We went to the middle of the clearing and lay down next to one another and talked, and talked and talked.

"Edward? How did you become a vampire?

"Carlisle bit me, I can't remember that much, but what I know is that my mother and father were dead and I was dying of influenza, what happened during the 3 days of my transformation I don't know all I remember is the excruciating pain. Carlisle is a honorable man, he has a lot of self control, the taste of human blood turns us into a monster which is almost impossible to control."

"Oh , so you didn't have a choice, did the others?"

No they too were dying but I'll tell you some other time."

We talked some more about us, we both loved each other I was ecstatic!

"So the lion fell in love with the lamb" Edward said

"What a stupid lamb"

"What a sick masochistic lion"


End file.
